Clavo que saca otro clavo
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •Viñeta• "Tal vez sonara egoísta pero ella necesitaba que alguien la amara, no que la quisiera".


¡Hola! a todos bueno aquí traigo este songfic basado en la canción de Paty Cantú "Clavo que saca otro clavo"

Ya lo había subido anteriormente pero ahora lo traigo con las correcciones correspondientes después de pasarme

por la pagina de "Los malos fics y sus autores" posteriormente también iré editando mis otros fics por si se me escapo alguna

cosa.

Gracias por leer :)

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

2.- Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

3.- La canción de "Clavo que saca otro clavo" le pertenece a su respectivo autor (a/as/es).

* * *

><p><strong>"Clavo que saca otro clavo".<strong>

**.**

**.**

**By Kaguya no Tsuki.**

* * *

><p><em>Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías<br>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías<br>Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Ya lo sabia, aunque me lo negaras aun no podias superar el hecho de que kikyo te traicionara y... __a__ pesar de haber descubierto que todo fue un plan fraguado por Naraku seguias sintiendote mal, esta vez porque ella y tu no se tuvieron la suficiente confianza a tal grado que ante la primer adversidad se rindieron,pero a pesar de todo esto tu la seguias amando y me lo dijiste... en mas de una ocasio, pero yo como la niña que soy tenia la fantasia de que tu me amaras un dia de la misma forma como yo te amo a ti._

_Tambien sabia perfectamente, que yo solo era tu __consuelo__, ese consuelo que tanto necesitabas y el que solo yo estaba dispuesta a brindarte, era algo asi como el dicho de "clavo que saca otro clavo" y sorprendentemente en este caso funciono... __claro__ antes solo eran ilusiones pero nunca pense que de verdad pudieras olvidar a kikyo, y fui yo, yo Kagome Higurashi la que te hizo olvidarla a ella y tambien a la de que algun dia podrias enamorarte._

_Otra cosa que sabia desde el principioaunque me lo quisiera negar a mi misma era que esta guerra estaba perdida, pero por favor no te sientas mal, fue culpa mia yo fui la quiso tomar el riesgo sabiendo muy bien que podria salir lastimada, como muchos dicen, jugue con fuego y me queme._

_Pero ya no hay nada que podamos cambiar y a pesar de todo no lo cambiaria a pesar del dolor, y es que es asi yo te amo._

_Porque yo soy con la que olvidaste a kikyo tu primer y mas grande amor y tambien porque soy a la que por mas que quieras... nunca podras amar._

_Espero que leyendo esta carta comprendas mis motivos para marcharme, y que no te tortures porque te conozco y querras culparte de todo, pero para que te quedes tranquilo quiero que sepas que me voy feliz, porque se que lograste olvidar a kikyo y eso te ayudara a poder vivir feliz y en paz contigo mismo y por que se que de todas las personas que hay yo soy a la que mas quieres, llamamen insatisfecha pero eso ya no me es suficiente. Te deseo de todo corazon que seas muy feliz de ahora en adelante._

_Te ama, Kagome._

Inuyasha dobló la carta y sonrio para si mismo estaba muy triste por la partida de kagome, pero ella tenia que encontrar a alguien que la amara tanto como se lo merecia y no importaba que ella estuviera 500 años en el futuro, ellos tenian una conexion especial y si alguien la hacia sufrir el lo sabria, y no sabia como le iba hacer pero aunque se tuviera que esperar los 500 años sentado al lado del pozo lo mataria.

−¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! – escucho como Miroku lo llamaba

−Tranquilo Miroku, porque vienes corriendo – pregunto al verlo detenerse todo agitado y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

−¡Sango esta embarazada!– grito tan fuerte que los pajarillos que descansaban placidamente en los arboles salieron volando.

−Felicidades – dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a Miroku y guardaba la carta en su haori, esa carta se había convertido en un tesoro igual de importante que Tessaiga y esperaba en realidad añoraba que al igual que en su caso kagome encontrara alguien que pudiera olvidarlo después de todo "un clavo saca otro clavo", ¿no?.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y así termina otra deprimente no tan deprimente de mis "maravillosas creaciones" ¿Merezco un review?. Eso lo deciden ustedes y espero la respuesta sea un ¡Sí!.<p>

Ok ya no los molesto ni aburro, y por ahí aviso que ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de mis fics "Miraggi" y "Promesas Rotas", así que, tal vez vuelva muy pronto con la actualización de ellos. Hasta entonces.

Ciao y se cuidan ;)


End file.
